loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomas Heredia
Tomas Heredia is the former love interest of Violetta Castillo, Francesca Caviglia and Ludmila Ferro on the Disney Channel Latin-American series, Violetta. He is portrayed by Pablo Espinoza. Relationships Violetta Castillo Tomas was Violetta's first love. They met in the series' pilot when Tomas caught Violetta in the rain after she slipped on a puddle. Tomas mistakenly believed that Violetta's name was Olga (which is the really the name of her housekeeper, Olga Pene) and that she comes from a poor family, but eventually discovers the truth from Ludmila and that Violetta's father, Herman, is a millionaire. Tomas goes into extreme lengths to win Violetta's heart, but repeatedly fails due to Violetta pushing him away in spite of her own affection towards him and due to the fact that they can easily be pulled apart by Leon and Ludmila respectively. In the end, Tomas goes back to Spain and is never to be seen again. Francesca Caviglia Francesca had a crush on Tomas since he started working at her family's restaurant, Resto Band, to help pay for his sick grandmother's help insurance. After Violetta accidentally got Tomas fired from the restaurant, Francesca gets him a gig as Beto's assistant and was even more excited when he joined the Studio. Later in the season, Francesca gives up her crush obsession when she realizes that Tomas is in love with Violetta. At one point, however, Francesca and Tomas started dating. Unfortunately, due to Francesca's growing jealousy about Tomas' feelings for Violetta, this does not last. Ludmila Ferro Ludmila has been shown to have a one-sided attraction to Tomas since he had been making deliveries at the Studio. Although she was dating Leon at the time, Ludmila kept on flirting with Tomas and, after breaking up with Leon, tried multiple times to win Tomas' heart. Unfortunately for Ludmila, Francesca and Violetta like Tomas too. So, Ludmila is determined to do whatever it takes to make Tomas not love Violetta anymore. After Tomas moved to Spain, Ludmila fell in love with Federico. Love Rivals Leon Leon is Tomas's first enemy. At first, Leon believed that Tomas was trying to steal his girlfriend Ludmila (unaware that Ludmila is actually the one hitting on Tomas and not the other way around) and tried to get back at him by going after Violetta, though he truly did fall in love with her. Violetta is determined to choose between the two boys, but can't bring herself to do so and even wrote a song about it. Tomas was jealous that Violetta had her first kiss with Leon and not him, so he briefly dated Ludmila for a while before breaking up with her due to her antagonism towards Violetta. Eventually, Violetta tells Leon and Tomas that she doesn't have to choose between them because they are both lucky to find love again and that they are far too young to decide anything yet. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Unrequited Love Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Former Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Humans Category:Disney Love Interest